Conquistarte
by jathanjori98
Summary: Tori Vega sabe que Jade West es una chica unica,pero no esta dispuesta a rendirse...
1. Chapter 1

**_"Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen"_**

"Rumores"

Jade PVO

No puedo creer que vine a la casa de vega solo para preguntar sobre un estúpido rumor ¡Aghh! esto me estresa bastante

-¡Solo quiero que me expliques Vega!-dije ya harta de la situación-¿es cierto lo que estuvieron diciendo hoy casi toda la escuela?

-¿D-de que hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de lo que hablo

-¿Y-y que si fuera así? Eso no cambiaria las cosas…tu no entiendes lo que es tener que sobrellevar esto.

-¿A que te refieres?, es verdad lo de…

-Es cierto… me gustan las chicas, no tiene caso que lo siga ocultando-esta bien, eso no me lo esperaba, yo pensé que solo era un estúpido rumor, pero ya veo que no es así. Hubo un silencio incomodo, la verdad no tenia ni idea de que decirle.

-¿Te vas a quedar callada?, no se que es lo que esperas, si viniste solo para burlarte de mi adelante hazlo no me interes…

-Para empezar solo vine aquí porque Beck me obligo y segundo no me gusta ese tono de voz tuyo porque no te he dicho nada malo-que le pasa después de que vengo a hablar con ella.

-Entonces, ¿ya lo sabes no? ¿Que sigues haciendo aquí?-dijo ella ya bajando la voz pero aun molesta

-Por el otro rumor-ella cambio de una cara enojada a una muy, muy pálida creo que sabia a cual otro rumor me refería

Y por tu cara creo que ya sabes cual es-Hubo un silencio muy incomodo y después decidí decir lo que había escuchado-Vega ¿te atraigo sexualmente?-su cara se enrojeció y agacho su cabeza, ¡Oh por dios! no, no puede ser verdad.

-Y-yo lo siento no quería causarte incomodidad-genial ahora ya no estaba enojada si no ¿avergonzada?

-Pero si yo te maltrato todo el tiempo ¿Cómo es que pasó?

-Ni yo lo se, solo sé que haces que sienta cosas raras-dijo ella ya un poco mas calmada-¿Hay alguna ligera posibilidad de que tu y y...

-No, que no tenga pareja no quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos algo-rayos, ¿Por qué me siento mal por esto?

-me gustas, y… mucho- de repente sentí unos dulces labios sobre los míos y como mi piel se erizaba por completo

-¿Q-que rayos fue eso?-dije completamente pasmada

-No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Nos vemos Jade West-dijo ella con mirada coqueta, salí rápidamente de ahí y por alguna extraña razón me toque los labios y reí como una pequeña tonta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen"**_

"¿Qué tiene esa chica?,¿Por qué me atrae tanto?"

Tori Vega POV

Llegue a la escuela como normalmente lo hacia, lo primero que note era que allí estaba ella, con su típica mirada penetrante que me encantaba, ¿Qué hay que hacer para tener a una chica tan única como ella a tu lado? ¿Quién sabe la respuesta?, porque la necesito urgentemente.

-¡Hola!-llegue detrás de ella sorprendiéndola

-¡Que rayos te pasa! ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?

-Upsss…Alguien amaneció de malas-se le notaban un poco las ojeras pero seguía igual de hermosa… o mas.

-Esta bien, lo hare rápido, escucha claramente, te odio, no me gustas ¿De acuerdo? así que mantén tu distancia Vega.-Auchh, creo que alguien no durmió pensando en lo que iba decirme.

-Te escuche claramente Jade pero…-la sujete de la mano y la lleve al armario del conserje forcejeando, cuando al fin logre que entrara cerré la puerta con seguro la tome del cuello y la bese por un segundo, me separe un poco y dije-pero yo ya te dije que no me voy a rendir.

-No me toques-se soltó de mi agarre y me empujo levemente-lo que paso anoche lo aborrecí, ¿Entiendes?

-Entonces ¿Por qué me correspondiste?

-¡No te correspondí Vega! me tomaste por sorpresa y me quede p-plasmada-notaba un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras-y además, ¿Sabes que?, no quería llegar a estas alturas pero TU me estas obligando

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que sigo enamorada de Beck, no te lo había querido decir porque pensé que ibas a entender a la primera, pero veo que no es así… no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no me gustan las mujeres

-Se que no te gustan las mujeres, pero se que te gustan mis besos, no soy tonta… no te voy a causar problemas ya te lo dije, me duele lo que dices no lo niego, pero eso no quita lo que me haces sentir-ella solo me observo plasmada.

-N-no voy a discutir contigo, ¿M-me das las llaves?

-Si…claro-dije yo algo decepcionada-cuando estaba abriendo la puerta le dije en susurro-me encanta que tartamudees cuando estas nerviosa, ella solo me miro con cara asesina la cual me asusto un poco y veo que ella lo noto porque sonrió engreídamente y salió de ahí.

-¡Vegaaaaaaaaaaa!-me grite a mi misma en el armario aun-¡¿Qué tiene esa chica?¡¿Por qué te atrae tanto?-y me golpee la cabeza con mi propia mano, como si solucionara algo.

_**A/N:**__Gracias por los comentarios,subire el tercero en muy poco tiempo c: Reviews si les gusto pliss!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen"_**

"¿Actuación?"

Tori POV

IGNORADA, así es como estaba siendo tratada por la chica que inexplicablemente me atrae, y yo lo único que no puedo dejar de hacer es mirarla, porque allí estaba de nuevo tan cerca de mi, pero como si yo no existiera.

-Muy bien Mono-estudiantes, todos de pie-extrañados por la rara manera de llamarnos de Sikowitz nos levantamos-ahora saquen cada quien un papelito de esta extravagante y misteriosa caja-obedeciendo su extraña petición cada quien fue sacando un papel.

-¿Qué objetivo tiene esto?-pregunto la chica que me traía de cabeza con cierta molestia como siempre reflejaba su voz

-Oh, Jade no cuestiones mis métodos de actuación-a lo que Jade solo se quedo con una hermosa ceja levantada en cuestionamiento.

-Desenvuélvanlo ¿Qué esperan?-"Coqueteo" leí en el pequeño papelito que tenia en mis manos, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué significaba esto?

-Cat, ¿Qué dice el tuyo?-pregunte a mi amiga pelirroja que estaba justo a mi lado

-"Rechazo"

-Emm… Sikowitkz no es que cuestione tus métodos pero ¿Qué vamos hacer con esto?

-Ustedes chicos elegirán a un compañero de esta clase e interpretaran una escena de acuerdo a lo que dice su papelito, el otro chico contestara de acuerdo a lo que también obviamente dice el suyo, si yo apruebo su actuación, se llevaran una calificación positiva, si no es así creo que todos sabemos como acabara la historia.

-Recuerden elegir bien a su compañero, ya que deben tener química, empezaremos por orden alfabético de su apellido y nadie se podrá negar si un compañero lo escoge -añadió Sikowitz, en mi rostro apareció una gran sonrisa pues yo sabia perfectamente a quien escoger.

Después de todos los compañeros de los cuales algunos me eligieron siguió mi turno.

-De acuerdo a quien quieres como tu pareja Tori-pregunto mi profesor extraño pero agradable absorbiendo un poco de jugo de su coco.

- A Jade-ella voltio inmediatamente al igual que todo los demás, solo que ella no estaba plasmada si no furiosa

-Esta bien…ya oíste Jade pasa al frente-dijo Sikowitz con un reflejo de confusión en su rostro

-Si esta es una de tus tácticas, te aseguro no funcionara-dijo ella susurrándome en el oído lo que me causo algo de escalofríos.

-Bueno al menos conseguí que me hablaras-dije yo con una gran sonrisa triunfadora y mirándola a los ojos

-Bueno ya basta de charlas que no hay mucho tiempo, comencemos-dijo Sikowitz

_-¿Por qué te aferras en esconder algo que es muy obvio?¿Te aterra pensar que estas enamorada de una mujer?-_dije yo comenzando a improvisar

_-N-n-no, la única cosa que aterra aquí eres tu-_dijo ella actuando nerviosismo, definitivamente ya se que le toco ser en esta improvisación "miedosa"

_-¿No te atraigo ni un poco?-_me comencé a aproximar lentamente a su cuerpo, ella solo se alejaba hasta que algo se lo impidió y era la pared.

_-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué yo?_

_-Me haces sentir diferente-_la acorrale contra la pared y la bese… Dios es como tocar el cielo, solo que caliente y muy, muy suave, si lo se la había besado antes pero ella nunca había correspondido ni mucho menos movía sus labios, ahora estábamos perfectamente acopladas y si lo se estábamos actuando o al menos ella por que en lo que a mi concierne era un beso real.

_-¿Te asustó?-_dije muy cerca de sus labios lo suficientemente fuerte para que la clase oyera

-_Si, me desconciertas y me confundes-_suspiro un poco mirándome fijamente y me volvió a besar

_-Tienes que detenerme por que si no lo haces yo no pienso parar_-conteste, pero ella hizo completamente lo contario lamio mi labio inferior y sentí como sus manos estaban en las mejillas de mi rostro, yo baje mis manos hacia su cintura, pero justo cuando iba a tocarla un sonido agudo hizo separarnos abruptamente.

-Muy bien chicas-dijo Sikowitz con el ceño fruncido y algo desconcertado, cuando la voltee a mirar ella solo me ignoraba como si no hubiera pasado nada-pueden sentarse.

Seguimos con los nombres, paso ella y eligió a Beck como compañero, Pff… tal vez deba darme por vencida… pero recuerdo ese beso y sé que no puedo hacerlo tengo que seguir luchando hasta que mi corazón aguante, el tiempo paso lentamente y yo tenia que hablar con ella.

-Hasta luego clase y no hagan criminalidades-sonó la campana y todos salimos, seguí a Jade con la mirada, creo que ella lo noto porque empezó a caminar mas rápido, pero no se iba a escapar, empuje a algunas personas en el camino no podía dejarla escapar.

-¡Jade! ¡Jade!-dije ya a aproximadamente un metro de ella-Aghh! ¡Detente!-la tome por el hombro y la derribe

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

-No te detenías ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Que me dejaras en paz tal vez!

-No-o-o imposible, tenemos que hablar…-dije mirándola fijamente a la cara

**_A/N: _**_A petición de ustedes mis queridos lectores un capitulo mas largo, ojala y les haya gustado por que por ustedes escribo. Reviews! c:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Y Bueno aquí de nuevo yo! Chicos de verdad ustedes casi me hacen llorar de la felicidad :´) me alegro que les guste, mis agradecimientos a cada uno de los leyentes estarán al final de este capitulo. Disfruten!**

"_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece"**_

"Tienes 15 segundos"

-¡Qui-ta-te-me de en-ci-ma!-dijo ella con tono amenazante

-Solo si me prometes que si lo hago hablaremos-la tenia agarrada de las muñecas, por suerte el lugar estaba vacío ya que la perseguí hasta una parte del colegio que ha casi a nadie le gusta, "El baño de los conserjes" si ese lugar era algo asqueroso pero si ella quería que así fuera no me interesa.

-O te quitas o te pateo

-Hazlo, anda eso no va hacer que me quite de encima de ti- de pronto sentí como me empezaba a levantar y como casi mi cabeza rebota contra el suelo, genial ahora ella estaba encima mí

-Te olvidaste de una pequeña cosita Vega-se acercó a mi oído y susurro-yo siempre seré mas fuerte que tu-se levanto de encima de mí y me miro con una mirada socarrona cuando ya estaba levantada, yo solo me quede ahí plasmada, ya que eso había hecho que mi cuerpo sudara un poco

-Tori Vegaaa!- dijo mi gran amigo moreno acercándose a la mesa de la cafetería con esa gran y amigable sonrisa que tiene

-Que hay André-lo salude un poco desanimada y se sentó a mi lado

-Nada solo quería ir a comprar mi almuerzo pero me di cuenta que olvide mi cartera y…-envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros-me dije mira ahí esta mi gran amiga con un gran plato de comida, tal vez me comparta-sonreí plácidamente

-Mmh… de acuerdo solo porque hiciste cambiar mi humor-agarre el tenedor y le puso un poco de comida en su boca

-Wow! que románticos-voltee hacia donde oí la voz y me di cuanta que era Cat sonriendo con una cara muy coqueta… pero eso no era todo justo de lado de ella estaba Jade mirando hacia mi con una mirada ¿Molesta?, enseguida André quito el brazo de mis hombros y yo me acomode un poco la garganta

-N-no no es lo que parece yo soló…

-A nadie le importan tus amorcitos Vega mejor ahórrate tus explicaciones-yo soló me quede plasmada, sonreí pero al parecer ella se dio cuenta

-¿Por qué rayos sonríes?-me contestó notablemente furiosa, pero yo no podía ocultar mi gran sonrisa

-¿Yo?, no por nada-ella y Cat se sentaron en los otros espacios de la mesa y Beck y Robbie llegaron un poco después, charlamos pero ella no hacia nada solo me ignoraba y también a los demás mirando sus uñas, me sentí mal, no debí haber mostrado que me hacia feliz que estuviera enfadada agache la cabeza y salí de la mesa con la excusa de que iba al baño, después de todo la hora del almuerzo estaba por terminarse.

-Hola-la vi en su casillero sin nadie alrededor y aproveche para acercarme

-Quítate de mi camino-

-Si, esta bien solo quiero decirte algo-suspiró fuerte y rodo los ojos

-¿Qué?-con clara molestia en su voz

-B-bueno mas bien es una aclaración-¡Rayos! nervios no me traicionen en estos momentos

-Al punto Vega, tienes 15 segundos porque no quiero llegar a clase tarde-asustada de no tener otra oportunidad de aclararle hable lo más rápido que pude…

-Solo quería decirte que no me interesa André solo somos amigos y que cuando nos viste yo solo estaba sonriendo por que el me hace reír, pero yo ya te lo dije muchas veces solo me gustas tu y como pensé que te enojaste conmigo por que me reí cuando te enfadaste te traje una flor-agarre un poco de aire le entregue la flor y seguí hablando-además siento que te estado causando algunos problemas así que dejare de hostigarte tanto y te daré un poco de espacio-suspire agotada.

-Bueno es es todo, gracias por escucharme… adiós Jade-y sin darme cuenta de mis actos le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando me separe me quede asustada por el acto y por lo que ella podía decirme, por lo que hice salí corriendo a cualquier lado que me llevara un poco lejos de ahí, y ni tiempo me dio de ver su reacción

-Veía claramente el pizarrón pero estaba apunto de quedarme dormida, una clase sin Jade es una clase aburrida anqué aquel hecho me aliviaba ya que ahorita estaba demasiado nerviosa para siquiera tan solo verla.

-Bien chicos, pueden irse PERO ordenadament…-nadie lo escucho por que todos se habían amontonado en la puerta intentando salir, pero justo cuando iba atravesar esa pared de compañeros el profesor me hablo

-Señorita Vega, venga hacia acá-pff… yo que quería ir a relajarme un poco al patio

-Si profesor

-Como fuiste la única que al parecer no me estaba atendiendo en la clase-mierd*, me atrapo

-Ahora me harás un favor, iras al auditorio caja negra, ahí hay una cantidad de 12 carteles, quiero que los adornes para la promoción de la obra que estoy haciendo

-¡¿Qué? ¡12 eso me llevara las 2 horas o mas que dura el receso!-

-Tranquila, hay otra señorita que te ayudará en el trabajo así que, ve y hazlo, iré a última hora y quiero ver los carteles ya pegados en el auditorio, vaya, y aprenda a poner atención en clase cuando estoy hablando

-Pff, agregare a ese profesor a mi lista de enemigos y será el numero uno… y el único, entre al auditorio y tal como lo dijo el profesor ahí estaba todo el material para hacerlo, solté un suspiro de cansancio, agarre un botecito de brillantina que estaba situado ahí, pero mi torpeza me hizo tirarlo lo tome me levante y me volteé, Me lleve un gran susto ya que justo delante de mi estaba a quien menos quería ver.

-La bucanera de tu hermana, me espantaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu eres la otra tonta chica que castigaron-dijo Jade con un gran tono de fastidio-¿Qué hice?-dijo ella levantando los brazos y mirando arriba, esta seria una laaarga hora.

_**A/N: **__Como lo prometí aquí están todos mis agradecimientos a los chicos que dejaron sus reviews:_

victoiousnaomi,Tu fuiste la primera en dejar un comentario te estare eternamente agradecida c: además que siempre me das apoyo para seguir adelante con esta historia

gabriela 0012 espero que te siga gustando la novela es muy importante para mi y me encanta que tengas los mismos pensamientos que yo cuando escribes un comentario

Ouroboros Life Bueno que te puedo decir leí tu historia y la verdad me sentí completamente ALAGADA porque eres magnifico además eres un chavo muy buena onda y amo tu acento c: espero que te siga gustando mi historia significa mucho :) amo la pequeña personalidad que escribes algun comentario.

Martucky96 espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te siga gustando

Mas alla de la realidad enserio muchas gracias el inicio siempre trato de hacerlo algo emocionante para que se piquen o al menos eso intento de verdad aprecio cuando dices que se manejar una historia se siente muy bonito enserio GRACIAS de corazón me encantan tus historias el problema esque acabo de crear mi cuenta hace pocos días, pero opinare de lo que pienso de ellas lo mas pronto que pueda c:

LindsayWest de verdad al saber que tu una de mis autoras favoritas de fanfics jori habia comentado casi grito lo malo es que era de madrugada y no podia hacer ruido pero enserio, enserio muchisisisismas gracias como ya te lo dije en un mensaje (espero y lo hayas leído) tus comentarios me sacan una gran sonrisa del rostro por tu sentido del humor c:

Y bueno chicos me despido y muy pronto el siguiente episodio c:


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen"**_

"Encerradas"

-Deja de ser dramática, solo será poco tiempo-dije yo burlándome un poco por su reacción

-Si para ti será poco tiempo pero para mi será una tortura-dijo fríamente y mirando hacia otro lado

-Bueno cuando terminemos, seguro… podemos hacer otras cosas-di un paso hacia delante intentando coquetear y asustarla un poco

Jade POV

La mire desconcertada e intentando mantenerme firme, pero lo admito me asuste un poco

-¡Aléjate Vega!, lo poco que conseguirás de mi es estar aquí 2 horas haciendo este estúpido castigo que nos puso el profesor

-Esta bien, no te enfades…-fruncí un ceño ¿no iba a insistir?, ¡Genial! Mejor para mí, pronto sentí como Vega no dejaba de verme las piernas, cosa que no había notado por estar en mis pensamientos raros.

-Hey! Levanta la vista y deja de estar acosándome-dije con un tono enojado, pero la verdad me había causado un poco de gracia sus miraditas

-Lo siento-dijo ella reaccionando y un poco colorada, su rostro de pronto cambio de avergonzado a curioso

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Ya lo estas haciendo

-Jade-dijo ella con mala gana, sonreí un poco me encantaba hacer eso

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-dije fríamente, se fue acercando a mi mientras yo estaba mirando algunas fotos que teníamos que colocar en los carteles, la mire de reojo y me di cuenta que estaba a poco centímetros de mi cara, lo bueno es que yo estaba volteada.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé en la clase de Sikowitz?-me puse nerviosa, pero enseguida recupere la compostura

-No preguntes estupideces estábamos actuando Vega-dije sin mirarla y seguí viendo las fotos

-Yo no, y siento que tu tampoco lo hacías-voltee y la mire a los ojos, salió un suspiro sin querer de mis labios y volvió a besarme, intente hacer forcejeo pero me apoyo contra una pared que no tenia idea que estaba ahí agarro mis manos y las puso encima de mi cabeza, lamio mi labio inferior e hizo que un leve gemido saliera de mis labios

-Suéltame-dije cuando me dio un momento para respirar

-Tu no vas ceder nunca ¿cierto?-dijo mientras empezaba a lamer mi mandíbula

-Dije que me soltaras-dije comenzando a sudar por esto, sus labios me estaban quemando y no puedo permitir que llegue mas lejos, ¿Por qué no entiende que no me gusta?

-Tú eres mas fuerte que yo, hazlo tu-susurro en mi oreja con un tono seductor-se que no te gusto, pero sé que hay algo que hace no querer separarte de mis labios-es como si hubiera leído mi mente me siguió besando y yo solo la dejaba, reaccione y hice que se separara un poco de mis labios

-Alguien, puede llegar y tenemos que terminar esto para ya!-dije lo mas rápido posible, al parecer me entendió por que por fin me soltó de las manos y se alejo

-Lo siento, h-hay que hacer esto- dijo mirando hacia abajo y mirando las fotos como si quisiera distraerse y no mirarme

-Terminamos Vega larguémonos de aquí-habían pasado ya dos horas y no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar, había sido algo incomodo porque yo solo no podía dejar de observar como estuvo colorada hasta el ultimo momento que yo le dirigí la palabra.

-Si, vamos-caminamos hasta la salida ella intento abrir la puerta pero por alguna razón no abrió

-¡Deja de perder tiempo Vega, abre esa maldita puerta!-

-¿Crees que no quiero? El conserje debió haberla cerrado pensando que no había nadie-

-O tal vez eres una debilucha-me miro con cara de enojo y yo solo me dirigí a la puerta a abrirla pero efectivamente la habían cerrado, ¡genial!

-"O tal vez eres una debilucha"-dijo ella imitándome

-Mira Vega!…-de pronto se oyó un sonido que reconocía completamente, habían apagado los aires acondicionados del auditorio

-Grandioso!-dije yo en manera sarcástica

-No seas exagerada solo apagaron los climas ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Vega ¿Tu no sabes como se pone este escenario cuando no hay clima cierto?, Prepárate para empezar a sudar como nunca-dije yo completamente molesta

¡15 minutos!, 15 minutos habían pasado y esto ya era un horno me quite la chaqueta que traía puesta y me quede con una blusa a tirantes blanca que se transparentaba un poco, mientras tanto Tori, digo Vega… había intentado de todo para sacarnos desesperada, pero lo peor fue cuando empezó a gritar como psicópata.

-Vega, guarda silencio-dije desesperada y con una jaqueca que me había provocado ella misma

-No quiero!, quiero salir de aquí! -Dijo ella gritando más fuerte

-Me dijiste a mi, que no!-dije acercándome amenazadoramente hacia ella y con la mejor mirada que pude de asesina

-No te acerques con solo esa blusa de tirantes, aléjate-dijo ella tapándose con las manos su rostro pero abriendo un poco los dedos haciendo trampa

-¿Por qué?-dije burlándome un poco de ella-¿Te excito?-dije seductoramente y acercándome un poco mas a la puerta donde ella estaba-

-No me provoques-

-Yo solo te estoy preguntando algo-llegue hacia ella y le susurré-te ves sexi sudando

-Ya basta, no me gusta que te burles de las debilidades que tengo hacia ti- dijo respirando muy rápido ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-No me estoy burlando, solo tengo curiosidad…

Tu lo pediste…-me agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, yo solo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ceder pero ella me la estaba poniendo difícil, después de todo tiene unos hermosos labios…

-No voy a dejar que creas que no puedes gustar de una chica-dijo ella susurrando y besando mi cuello… no creí en sus palabras, después de todo solo es un beso y no hará que mis sentimientos cambien por ella…¿Cierto?

_**A/N:**__ De nuevo yo aquí, je siempre comienzo así :s ,esta historia le faltan algunos capítulos no quiero alargarla para que no se vuelva tediosa, y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio. Reviews! pliss *-*_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen"**_

_¿Saben lo que es ser tres hermanos y una sola computadora? Me gusta subir los capítulos a diario pero ellos ¬¬ algunas veces me lo impiden… lo siento es algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten c:_

"_Por eso es que no me puedo enamorar de ti"_

Jade POV

-Sentía calor, cosquilleos pero no podía dejar que esto me venciera, estábamos arriba del escenario en un pequeño mueble que había ahí que seguramente era parte de la utilería del alguna obra, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba

-Vega-dije yo entre susurros mientras ella seguía besándome y quemándome los labios cada vez más, estamos ahí desde así unos 20 minutos y yo cada vez cedía más

-Mjj-intente detenerla para verla a los ojos pero pareciera que sus labios eran un imán contra mi cuerpo

-Hace un calor infernal, tengo unas tijeras conmigo y no dudare en usarlas ya que me estas p…-calle abruptamente y un gemido fuerte había salido de mi, me había lamido la oreja, recuerdo que Beck hacia algo parecido solo que el la mordía… ¿Pero lamer? eso es mejor

-Encontré un punto débil-dijo ella separándose un poco y sonriendo coquetamente, en ese momento yo aproveché y saque las tijeras de uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, no eran muy filosas pero conociendo a Tori…d-digo Vega ahgg! Lo olvido… ¿Por qué?

-Ahh!-Me asuste, yo solo quería espantarla pero se movió demasiado rápido y se corto ligeramente la palma de la mano, se levanto de mi y en ese momento sentí un ligero ¿Vacío?

-Tori! ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué nunca te han enseñado que cuando tengas tijeras cerca que no te muevas mucho?

-Aucccchhh!, eso no ayuda Jade!-me acerque a ella rápidamente y recordé que traía un pañuelo, me lo saque y se lo puse alrededor de la cortada

-Ay, ay, ay duele-dijo ella haciendo pucheros

-Lo siento pero si no lo hago puede que la sangre no deje de salirte-levante la cabeza y me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca

-Gracias…

-Fui yo la que te hice esto, no tienes por qué dármelas gracias-dije yo algo molesta y fría por tanta amabilidad de parte de la chica de labios ardiente…digo Vega

-Lo siento-

-¡¿Qué?!-dije frustrada de su amabilidad-Vega, fui yo la que te corte si?!, no hagas eso

-Si, lo se! Pero si yo no te hubiera besa…-

-¡Si tu no me hubieras besado yo lo hubiera hecho!-dije completamente frustrada era demasiado buen…, espera ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!-Q-quiero decir que yo te hubiera cortado, eres demasiado desesperante que me provocas hacerte daño-Uff, por poco

-De acuerdo pero intente no echarte la culpa eh!-hubo un momento de silencio incomodo hasta que ya harta de la situación decidí hablar

-¿Sabes por qué las personas se aprovechan de ti?, por que eres inocente, tonta, las personas no cambian Vega, tienes que entender eso-Me miro y note como trago un poco de saliba-Por tu estúpida inocencia es que no me puedo enamorar de ti y por eso mismo te rechazó-dije apuntándola con cada una de mis palabras-tenia los ojos llenos de furia lo podía notar, yo me intente acercar pero…

-Chicas!, lo siento mucho el conserje cerro la puerta ya pueden irse-Tori salió corriendo empujando al maestro y dejándome completamente confundida y sintiéndome un poco culpable

**Avances… **

-No voy a cambiar

-Yo jamás te dije que lo hicieras

-Yo no soy así!, tú me hiciste ser mas libre, mas segura de mi misma, me cambiaste a la persona que quería esconder dentro de mi…-dijo ella completamente molesta

_**A/N: **__Nunca había mostrado avances pero tuve que hacerlo porque el capitulo es demasiado corto, espero y les haya gustado XOXO Reviews los amo mucho! c:_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen"**_

"¿Quién soy?, ¿Te has dado cuenta de verdad?"

Tori POV

Lo encontró, encontró mi punto débil, lo que me pegaba en el orgullo…-salí de ahí sin importarme nada, sé que ella solo dijo lo que piensa pero… me afecto, era la salida así que tendría todo el resto del día para pensar.

-Hey Tori, algo tarde no?-dijo mi profesor Sikowitz, todos voltearon hacia mi incluso ella que estaba recostada en el hombro de Beck, aunque no fueran novios siempre estaban muy cerca Ahgg! ¡Como odiaba eso!-lo siento no fue mi intención…-estaba tan cansada ayer por la noche que no pude pensar nada solo caí rendida a mi cama y en la mañana ni siquiera pude oír mi alarma-esque no escuché mi alarma y desperté un poco tarde

-Bueno…Adelante, y no se distraigan chicos empecemos con la escena…-y de nuevo no puedo concentrarme, solo miro hacia la ventana cuando siento que alguien rodea mi cuello

-Hey! Despierta amiguita-André estaba a lado mío volteé y lo mire a la cara, estaba algo cerca

- Lo siento esque estoy algo pensativa- dije alejándome un poco de el

-Ya veo, ¿Pero no quieres que te pase lo de ayer cierto?-dijo agitándome ligeramente los hombros

-¿Eh?, de que hablas?

-Del castigo que te dio el profesor de literatura, lo se por qué te busque todo el descanso hasta que alguien me dijo que estabas castigada-todo esto lo estábamos susurrando para que nuestro loco pero favorito profesor no se enterara, después de todo no era una clase importante… ¿o sí?

-Awww… lo siento mucho espero no haberte hecho perder mucho tiempo ayer -dije yo mirándolo con ternura y algo de culpa no pensé que fuera hacer eso, bostece un poco y él lo noto

-¿Aún estas cansada?-dijo el sonriendo y algo incrédulo

-Un poco, ayer no fue un día muy fácil que digamos-dije suspirando

-Ven aquí-tomo mi cabeza y la llevo a su hombro estaba muy cansada, me sorprendí un poco ante aquel acto pero, en fin estábamos atrás así que no creo que Sikowitz alcance a ver que estoy a casi unos segundos de caer rendida en el hombro de André…

Hey! Tori-oí una voz susurrándome al oído

-eh? ¿Q-que que pasa?-dije yo bostezando un poco

-Termino la clase, ¿Quieres ir a comprar un café para que se te quite el sueño?-

-No gracias no traje dinero, como se me hizo tarde no tuve tiempo de tomar nada-tome mi bolso y me levante del asiento

-Yo te lo puedo compra…

-No muchas gracias André haz hecho lo suficiente por mi dejando que me durmiera en tu hombro-dije algo cansada-iré al baño y me mojare la cara con agua fría, eso me ayudara Gracias…

Estaba pasando por el pasillo cuando una mano me estiro he hizo meterme al armario del conserje, Rayos!, sabia quien era, esto ya se esta volviendo costumbre… las luces estaban encendidas y ahí estaba ella, más hermosa no se podía ver hoy pero dios, no se como lo hace que cada día se ve mas candente y preciosa

-¿Quieres despertarte? ¡Toma esto!-dijo ella dándome un pequeño vaso de café de esos que venden aquí en la escuela

-No lo necesito puedo ir al baño y mojarme la cara es todo-dije tranquilamente

-O puedes ir a recostarte en el regazo de André no?-estaba cruzada de brazos tan hermosa como siempre, dejo el vaso en una mesa que estaba por ahí y volvió y la misma posición

-Si también puedo hacerlo… pero me hace sentir incomoda-

-No te veías muy incomoda en clase-

-Eso fue por que el quiso que descansara y no me pude negar si?…y lo siento pero tengo que irme…

-No sin que antes me escuches-

-No puedo ahora ¿sí?-

-Yo… no voy a cambiar… así soy y así me quisiste, me gusta ser dura con las personas y así soy ¿no?...No entiendo porque te fuiste corriendo- dijo ella mirando mi espalda ya que yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta, la cerré de nuevo y con seguro por si las dudas

-Yo jamás te dije que lo hicieras… y tampoco quiero que lo hagas-volteé y la mire a los ojos

-Lo que dije ayer, a pesar de que lo dije sin medidas y muy duro, lo siento pero es verdad…-

-¡¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?!-dije algo molesta

-¡Por que lo veo!

-Lo que tu ves, mi amabilidad, lo crédula que soy… tu y todos pueden verlo por lo exterior, pero si me llegas a conocer a fondo… Yo no soy así… tú me hiciste ser mas libre, mas segura de mi misma, me cambiaste a la persona que quería esconder dentro de mi… mi lado salvaje, diferente que tenia miedo de demostrar por miedo a las estupideces que los demás dijeran, pero llegaste y haces que mis hormonas vuelen, haces que luche por ti y que no quiera alejarme-dije mas calmada

-Pero también me lastimas… por que sé que algo de la personalidad que demuestro es verdad y esque soy muy sensible… contigo puedo ser atrevida pero no te has dado cuenta de eso, solo te limitas a ver lo que los demás ven pero aquí estoy tratando de demostrarte lo que escondo-la mire y ella solo no tenia ninguna expresión en la cara.

-¿Por qué no ves lo que hay dentro de mi?-dije decepcionada

Jade POV

Vega Vega Vega, la chica que me hacia encender cuando era aquella chica atrevida, espontanea y dulce a la vez, esa era la chica que estaba aquí enfrente mío y por la que empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido

-No necesitaba decirte esto, pero me molesto un poco lo que dijiste ayer, que hablaras sin saber nada, que juzgaras sin saber lo que yo soy, sé que fui un poco tonta por que tu tuviste la culpa… pero me molesto que no te dieras cuenta de tooodo esto que te digo ahora-dijo ella mirándome

Su verdadero yo… desde que empezó esto ella me había demostrado lo que es ELLA y yo por mi inseguridad de no querer sentir lo que sentía no me había dado cuenta de que era a la única que se lo demostraba

-Pero veo que fue en vano…-dijo ella mirando hacia abajo

-¿Qué fue en vano?-

-Todo…ya que nunca pude hacer que sintieras algo pequeñísimo por mí-levanto la mirada y me toco la mejilla

-Te quiero Jade West, aunque tu no quieras ni a la Tori exterior, ni a esta que te demuestra todo lo que es y lo que siente por ti-salió de ahí rápidamente y me dejo de nuevo completamente confundida…

_**A/N: **__Esta historia esta llegando a su final, pero no se preocupen tengo otra nueva historia en mente, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo como yo lo disfrute cuando lo escribí Reviews!_

_PD: Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores:_

_Lili, Yoshi y caprigirl, infinitos besos para ustedes nuevos lectores y para los demás de mis lectores que he llegado a querer con el alma __ c:_

Ouroboros Life sabes que eres uno de mis autores favoritos verdad? No lo olvides un capitulo para ti y que espero que lo disfrutes eres de lo mejor, tu me hiciste que me llegara inspiración, espero y te siga gustando mi historia. Capitulo para ti.

LindsayWest tu eres grande!, espero y sigamos hablando mucho

un honor para mi que leas esta historia de vdd

Victoriousnaomi siento lo del capitulo corto pero espero y te allá gustado este y lo sigas leyendo


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece"**_

_Ahhh! Chicos voy a chillar me tarde un poco en Actualizar porque normalmente actualizo diario, pero mis hermanos regresaron a clases y ocupan mucho la compu, pero aquí esta el capitulo, Disfruten!_

"La Oportunidad"

Y que si no me quiere, me enseño hacer yo misma a dejar de ser esa chica Don perfecta que siempre mostré, y que si no me corresponde no siempre se gana, a veces se pierde mas pero eso no significa que tengas que rendirte… Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que le dije sobre lo que yo sentía sin palabreríos, sin vueltas, solo fui sincera tal vez podría conseguir su amistad…

Pero como sea, estar alejada de ella aunque tan solo han sido 2 semanas es como que te encierren en un cuarto y seas claustrofóbica, no puedo dejar de observarla cada día es como una droga para mi, han sido 14 días sin oír que tan siquiera pronuncie mi nombre solo se va se mantiene a distancia, aunque sé que ella también ha pensado algunas cosas por que he sentido algunas miradas sobre mi de parte de ella

-Entonces, ¿estudiaste para el examen de hoy?-dijo André acercándose a mi y a mi casillero

-Eh?

-El que tenemos a 6° periodo … -lo mire confundida-el que Sikowitz nos dijo que teníamos hoy, en clase hace dos semanas…-me empecé a asustar, la única vez que había reprobado un examen había sido en 5 grado y mi mama no fue buena conmigo…

-¿Q-q-que?, yo nunca oí eso, debes estar equivocado-

-No-o, creo que fue el día en que te quedaste dormida en mi hombro-

-Oh, shi*, ¿Y ahora?-

-Tranquila yo te puedo ayudar, es muy temprano y todavía falta para que suene el timbre de entrada además es hasta 6° periodo-dijo el tocándome la mejilla y mirándome con ternura y preocupación

-Gracias enserio te lo…

-¿En que vas ayudar a Vega si se puede saber?-Jade había llegado por detrás no precisamente con un gesto amigable y los brazos cruzados, yo enseguida me aleje de André

-Es que ella no estudio para el examen que tendremos hoy a 6° hora y yo quería…

-Oh, perfecto yo tengo una puntuación muy alta en esa materia, ven conmigo que te ayudo-me intento jalar del brazo pero me resistí un poco

-¿Tu me quieres ayudar?-pregunte completamente extrañada

-¿Por qué la confusión?

-Bueno es que es raro…

-Tú siempre me cuestionas por que soy descortés contigo y hoy que intento ser amable… ¿También lo cuestionas?-(Déjà vu de Diving Tori Crazy, lo siento amo esa escena y no pude evitar ponerla :P)

-Jade, tranquila yo puedo ayudarla-dijo André acercándose y colocándose frente a nosotras

-Dije que iba hacerlo yo André-notablemente molesta lo miro y me llevo arrastrando al salón de estudio, ¿porque yo?, ¿porque yo?, ¡no había nadie!, como puede ser posible que siempre nos pase lo mismo por una u otra razón siempre nos quedábamos a solas

-¿No te vas a sentar?

-¿Por qué no me dejaste estudiar con André el también pue…

-Dije que yo lo haría Vega, además ya estamos aquí y tienes poco tiempo

-Pero…-me jalo del brazo he hizo que me sentara en una silla justo al lado de ella…a pocos centímetros…Rayos! Como quiere que la olvide si se pega a mí de esa manera, es hermosa y lo peor es que tengo que guardarme las ganas que tengo de besarla

-Cuando Aristóteles…-yo solo la miraba y pensaba que se me estaba saliendo toda la baba, me traía de cabez…

-Tori! los ojos en el libro no en mi-

-¿Me dijiste Tori?-sonreí de oreja a oreja

-¡Concéntrate quieres!-¿Y como se supone que haga eso? , ya ya basta…tengo que hacer esto, seguimos estudiando y nos saltamos el primer periodo ya que Cat vino y nos dijo que el profesor había faltado, al parecer hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado

-Descansemos un poco-dijo de pronto, recostándose en la silla y echándose hacia atrás, su escote estaba abajo y yo no pude evitar poner los ojos en la pequeña parte descubierta que hacia que se vieran un poco sus pechos

-Ja! Veo que no mentías cuando decías que eras muy atrevida-se levanto abruptamente he hizo que mi cara se tornara algo roja ante su comentario

-L-lo siento no me di cuenta-sonrió un poco ¿Se esta burlando de mi?

-¿Qué me hiciste Tori?-levante la mirada y la mire estupefacta

-eh?-

-Estas 2 semanas, tenia miedo… yo nunca había estado tan confundida respecto a mis sentimientos, Beck… me llamo y me invito a su casa, fui y me dijo que quería volver a intentarlo-trague saliva

-Hace un mes, si lo habría hecho yo hubiera saltado a sus brazos…pero no lo hice anoche, y aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso solo sé que muchos sentimientos hacia el… se fueron-se acercó a mi y me tomo por los dos lados de la cara

-Por alguna razón siempre nos quedamos solas y aprovecho eso para decirte que no fue en vano todo lo que hiciste, aprovéchalo Victoria Vega por que yo en mis cincos sentidos no haría esto…-me beso por un corto segundo y yo solo sentía mis piernas a desfallecer-Tienes una oportunidad…

-Siéntate y volvamos a estudiar-dijo ella volviendo a la posición que estaba hace unos minutos…yo solo no podía responder

-Jade-

-¿Quee?-dijo con pereza, la voltee y la bese lo más suave que pude

-Sé que me amaras poco a poco…-dije apoyando mi frente con la suya

-Ya lo veremos Vega-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo…tal vez esta era mi gran oportunidad

Seguimos estudiando un poco mas, presente el examen me fue genial o eso creo, supongo que descubrí otra gran faceta de Jade West, es muy buena tutora

-Hola-había llegado el chico de piel morena detrás de mi

-André, ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Muy bien eso creo ya que conteste la mayoría de…-vi a Jade saliendo de su clase-emm… te veo luego si

-okay?...

-Jade!-ella voltio y me miro con cara perezosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres venir esta noche a mi casa?, es que quería enseñarte algo importante

-¿Se puede saber que es?

-Mmm…No solo ven, Hoy a las 8:00pm

-No soporto a tu hermana V…

-Descuida estaremos solas Trina sé que quedara con una amiga-

-¿Trina tiene amigas?-mostro una cara de confusión y yo solo me aguante la pequeña risita que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta

-Jadee-fingí molestia

-Jajá esta bien pero tus padres…

-No ellos tampoco se fueron de viaje-

-¿Por qué no fueron con ellos?

-Por que no querían a Trina y yo soy la única que cuidaría de ella-ella soltó una carcajada-no es gracioso!

-Claro que lo es, ni tus propios padres soportan a Trina-yo reí un poco pero respire hondo y recupere la compostura

-Bueno ya, ya ¿Iras?-

-Mmm, no lo se Vega

-¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo?-me acerque a ella seductoramente y note que ella trago un poco de saliva

-No tengo miedo-dijo ella con indignación-allí estaremos las dos en la noche en tu casa, espero y mantengas tus hormonas tranquilas Vega…no quiero sorpresas-Se acercó y me dio un beso, muy cerca de los labios, Oh oh creo que me había metido en un pequeño lío ¡¿Cómo puede alguien tranquilizar sus hormonas con una chica así?!

_**A/N:**__ahhhhhhhhhhh!, no voy a tener tiempo de agradecerles a todos rápido aquí van todos los que comentaron el capitulo pasado:_ Ouroboros Life por favor tienes que seguir pronto con esa genial historia!, victoiousnaomi espero y hayas disfrutado este epi, caprigirl Gracias enserio que bueno que te guste esta historia, LindsayWest ¿Qué dijiste? Se olvido de mi nel nel no te he podido contestar el ultimo mensaje por las razones de haya arribita pero deseo contestarte rapidito rapidito jeje discúlpame pliss! Y si publico un poco rápido me gusta hacerlo asi por que si no me da el Alzheimer o se me va mi inspiración :s Besotes

la vez pasada se borro el comentario que habia puesto para ti y espero que esta si salga si no le estoy hablando al aire D:, es grandioso que leas esta historia como ya te habia dicho en otro mensaje eres uno de mis autores favoritos junto con LindsayWest y Ouroboros Life c:

Martucky96 Gracias, si a mi también me da penita que se vaya acabar le faltan unos 3 caps cuando muchooo 4

Yoshi espero y sigas leyendo amig

Y bueno ahí esta tooodoooooooooo XOXO - (por cierto por si alguno de ustds no sabe esto significa BESOS Y ABRAZOS jejeje y si si saben ignóren todo este mensajito entre parentesis xD)


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen"**_

"Un ligero accidente"

General POV

Una Tori nerviosa, vaya vaya esto no se veía todos los días, allí estaba ella en su casa eran alrededor de las 7:30 pm, media hora antes de la que habían acordado verse ella y la chica de ojos azules venenosos… y se preguntaran ¿Que era de lo que Tori Vega tenia que hablarle a Jade West que según ella era… muy importante?, bueno eso era algo que también se cuestionaba esta chica, nunca miente pero sabia muy bien que si la invitaba sin alguna excusa estúpida la chica de ojos pardos jamás aceptaría a venir, y ahora ella a tan solo media hora de su encuentro estaba buscando algo de lo cual hablarle a su enamorada y que sea lo suficientemente importante para que la otra chica no crea que fue una perdida de tiempo.

-P-puedo hablarle de… algún proyecto de la escuela o tal vez puedo fingir que necesito ayuda para alguna obra… no no no es Jade West tienes que pensar en algo mejor que eso Tori-la chica de piel morena se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la puerta principal de aquella gran casa en la que estaba completamente sola…-¡Ahh! ¿En que momento se te ocurrió decirle eso tonta? Tonta si eso es lo que eres ¡tonta!-se tapo la cara con sus manos y las deslizo por su cabello en una clara muestra de frustración por parte de la chica

-¡Oh por dios!-al parecer la chica estaba tan estresada que no se percato que eran las 8:13 minutos al parecer la llegada de Jade se había retrasado un poquitito mejor para ella tendría mas tiempo de pensa…

-¡Vega abre la puerta!-un fuerte golpe se oyó del exterior de la casa-Tori se asusto un poco pero ya no había marcha atrás, sin embargo se le hizo un poco extraño la manera de llegar de Jade sin embargo fue a abrir la puerta

-¿Se puede saber porque tocas de esa… ¡Ay dios mio!, ¿Estas bien?-una pregunta un poco tonta al notar la apariencia de la chica que estaba herida frente a ella

-¿Te parece que estoy bien Vega?-Tori hizo caso omiso al comentario sarcástico y pronto ayudo a Jade a entrar sosteniéndola del brazo, la chica traía unos pantalones completamente enlodados y también rotos pero eso no era por el accidente así eran… sin embargo atraves de esos agujeros habían cortadas enormes de la chica y su brazo estaba pegado a su pecho como si le doliera y no lo pudiera estirar

-Me vas a tener decir que paso-dijo la chica recostando rápidamente a West y tomando el teléfono con mucho apresuramiento

-Como digas Vega-dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo con la voz e intentando acomodarse de la manera más cómoda posible en el sillón en el que había sido recién colocada

-Si ¿Señor Bass? Si disculpe necesito su ayuda doctor una amiga mía se lastimo y sé que esta tomándose un descanso de su trabajo pe…si si lo se pero es una emer… no no ya se pero esque como esta hospedado en el edificio de enfrente y me había dicho que cualquier cosa que se me ofreciera…por favor es que sufrió un accidente y necesito… ¿enserio? Muchas gracias por favor si puede venir lo más rápido posible se lo agradeceré-la herida la miro confundida y la castaña se inclino hacia ella

-¡No necesito ayuda solo son unos cuantos golpes se me pasara!-grito la pálida chica pero fue un error por que sintió un dolor en el abdomen-¡AH!

-Lo ves deja de hacerte la fuerte, no quiero que te hagas daño, además ya llame al Señor Bass así que te tendrás que aguantar y recibir ayuda-pasaron unos cuantos minutos sonó el timbre y rápidamente la morena se levanto corriendo y abrió la puerta-Por aquí por favor, gracias por venir rápidamente

-Dígame que paso-dijo el doctor cuestionando a Tori

-En realidad no lo se supongo que se cayo de la motocicleta ya que siempre la maneja a muy alta velocidad-dijo mirándola en forma de regaño y moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación

-¡Guarda silencio! Si fue una caída de moto pero caí por que un estúpido carro no obedeció el semáforo y lo intente esquivar, pude hacerlo pero la moto derrapo e hizo que cayera sobre la esquina de una banqueta

-Mmm… ¿Traías casco?-

-¿Importa?-Tori le lanzo una mirada amenazante a Jade

-Si puede ser que te hayas pegado en alguna parte de la cabeza y no lo sientas puede ser peligroso

-Pff… esta bien no hay nada de que preocuparse si traía casco…-paso algún tiempo desde que el doctor llego y estuvo revisando a la chica, le puso algunas vendas y pomadas en los golpes y le receto algunas medicinas a Jade quien bufo al enterarse de eso, le recomendó reposo absoluto y le dio analgésicos para el dolor, se pudo levantar pero solo para trasladarse al cuarto de Tori quien estuvo ahí para ayudarla a moverse

-Voy a estar bien Vega

-Lo se pero mientras tanto te quedaras aquí, en mi cuarto al menos hasta que puedas moverte e ir a tu casa, ¿Quieres que marque a tus padres?

-No es necesario no están aquí

-¿Y entonces en donde?

-Se fueron de Viaje, me ofrecieron ir con ellos pero no quería saltarme clases

-Siii, claro-dijo Tori con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué?

-Que tu siempre te saltas clases no dudo que hayas querido desaprovechar esta oportunidad, dime la verdad ¿Hace cuanto se fueron?

-Hace dos semanas-dijo fastidiada la chica vendada y recién recostada en la cama de Tori, en lo que la otra chica estaba sentada en el borde…

-Justo cuando te dije que te conquistaría-dijo con mirada picarona, Jade levanto la mirada y se puso algo nerviosa-No será que te quedaste… ¿Por mi?

-¿D-d-de donde sacaste esa conclusión?-una Jade nerviosa, fascinante ¿Como Tori Vega puede poner a esta chica así? Hasta el punto de hacerla sudar y eso si que era un

-Emm… no lo se simplemente lo hice…-Tori se acercó a Jade que estaba apoyada en la pared y que no hizo nada para impedir la cercanía de la chica que hace unos cuantas semanas ella decía que aborrecía, Esta vez Tori no la beso a ella Jade puso la mano sana en el cuello de la chica y la beso suave pero muy muy ardiente, después de todo estas chicas son hermosas…

-¿Cómo es que lo lograste Vega?... ¿Como?, ni siquiera fuiste cursi… simplemente fuiste…TU

-Y no fue nada fácil… pero quiero decirte que esto aun no acaba-y así siguieron mostrándose un poco de cariño, pero recuerden Jade esta herida y Tori tiene que respetar eso aunque eso no le quita las ganas que tiene de tocarla un poco, simplemente un poco

_**A/N: **__Chicos un abrazote a todos ustedes perdón poco por la tardanza pero fueron semanas de malas noticias, pero no importa me llego inspiración y acá esta c: Besos XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen…bla bla bla que flojera tener que escrbir esto siempre¬¬"**_

_**Mensaje: LindsayWest imagínate que en los Vegas y Tori`s dice tu nombre xD los demás porfas ignoren esto :P**_

"¿Cursilerías o no Cursilerías?"

Han sido dos semanas, dos semanas de estar herida y Tori me había estado ayudando a recuperarme, a decir verdad me siento mucho mejor pero unos cuantos días mas no afectan en nada, Vega me ha traído la tarea, me ha dado masajes y mi brazo que se había lastimado solo tiene colocado una pequeña venda, me levante con un poco de pereza hacia al baño que estaba colocado en el cuarto de Vega y abrí el grifo de agua caliente, las cortadas que me había hecho en las piernas estaban cicatrizando rápidamente pero los moretones aun estaban presentes en el abdomen amargándome la existencia, al intentar tomar un champú para el cabello que estaba sobre un estante algo alto me dolió provocando que la botella cayera al suelo…

-Jade!-escuche a Tori llamándome desde su cuarto al parecer había entrado a buscarme por el ruido que cause

-¿Qué Vega?-grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no te resbalaste ni nada?-su preocupación saco me una ligera sonrisa haciendo que algo dentro mi se derritiera

-Estoy bien…solo se me resbalo algo-dije con una voz suave, normalmente me molestaría que estuviera tan al pendiente de mi, y no lo niego los primeros días me molestaba que me obligara a tomar mis medicamentos, pero conforme fueron pasando los días baje la guardia sabiendo que ella no dejaría de ser tan protectora y me fue gustando que alguien me quisiera tanto y que tuviera tantos afectos hacia mi por el solo hecho de que le gustara. Algo que me molestaba de mi otras citas es que los chicos tenían que traerme unas estúpidas flores para conquistarme o cosas por estilo… pero ella no era así ella solo me quería a su manera sin tener que usar un estúpido presente para que yo le demostrara un poco de afecto… esa era Vega

-Oh, bueno ten cuidado estaré esperándote aquí afuera

Recogi con algo de dificultad el Champu que hace unos momentos se me había caído y termine de bañarme cerre la llave y me seque todo lo que pude para luego vestirme, era fin de semana así que quería estar muy cómoda después de todo no saldría a ningún lado tome un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes blanca de Vega que como mi cuerpo estaba algo mojado el brassier se transparentaba un poco, si lo se algo atrevido con Tori aquí pero no me importaba… de hecho me gustaba ponerla nerviosa, seque y peine mi cabello normalmente y salí del baño, estaba ahí y al momento en que voltio abrió un poco los ojos…

-B-b-buenos días-sonreí plácidamente por la manera en que tartamudeo y me acerque a su cama, ella estaba parada en medio del cuarto observándome "disimuladamente" de pies a cabeza

-¿Esperaste a que terminara de bañarme para eso?¿Para decirme "Buenos días"?

-Emm… si yo si tengo modales-rodé los ojos y esboce una sonrisa-

-Al menos yo no acoso a las personas con miradas no debidas-se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Si lo que te preocupa es que se lo haga a todas las personas no te preocupes tanto…solo es a ti- con cada palabra se fue acercando a mi que estaba sentada sobre la cama, trague saliva sonoramente

-R-recuerda que estoy lastimada

-¿Por qué lo olvidaría?-se sentó sobre mis piernas y me beso con una confianza increíble, me tomo del cuello y sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba por completo, se separo de mis labios-¿No vas a responder?-frustrada de que se detuviera de ese beso increíble gruñí

-¡Guarda silencio Vega!-tome su cintura y la voltee cambiando los papeles, soy Jade West! yo tengo que dominar… un ligero gemido salió de sus labios cuando me puse encima de su cuerpo he hizo que mi mente se descontrolara un poco, puse mis manos en el borde de su blusa y pude sentir ligeramente esa piel tan suave que hasta hoy descubrí que me vuelve loca, tome sus manos y las lleve por encima de su cabeza y empecé a besar su cuello…volvió a dejar salir un ligero sonido que placer que calle con un beso, no estábamos solas la mama de Tori estaba a unos cuantos pasillos y Trina bueno ella había madrugado para ponerse una crema de no sé que, lo se por que ella hizo que me despertara diciendo que se le había hecho tarde para la crema de su cutis y bla bla bla…

-¿E-estas…estas consiente de que no estamos s-solas cierto?-las palabras salieron casi en susurro de su boca y haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras yo empezaba a levantar su blusa lentamente….

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-susurre en su oído deseando que ella se negara rotundamente, y al parecer mis suplicas dieron frutos

-S-si tu te detienes mañana no amaneces viva ¿escuchaste?-reí en su cuello provocando que ella riera también por las ligeras cosquillas causadas, tome su cabeza y las dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo quedando sentadas frente a frente empezó a besar mi cuello y yo solo pude morder mis labios intentando guardar silencio, no quiero llegar mas lejos me conformo con tenerla así de cerca, pero me la pone difícil algunas veces…

-¿Quieres dormir?-pregunto ella sonriéndome con ternura, suspire y cerré los ojos

-Claro-nos recostamos y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, ¿leyó mi mente y por eso se detuvo? A veces hay cosas que no entiendo…

-No quiero que te vayas ¿puedes volver a lesionarte?-dijo después de un rato de silencio

-Vega si quieres estar junto a mi las 24 horas del día tendrás que pensar en algo que no involucre golpes, si lo hiciera me definiría como masoquista…

-Una linda masoquista…

-Eres tan mala diciendo cumplidos-levanto su cabeza y su lengua estaba en su mejilla intentando contener la risa, yo en cambio no me la aguante

-No es Gracioso!-me miraba con un puchero

-Si lo es, solo que si te burlaras de ti misma seria muy tonto

-Yo no soy tonta-se tapo la boca al instante

-Ja! Lo ves querias reírte por eso dijste lo que dijiste…-me encantaba estar con ella, quien diría que una chica como ella podía sacarme una gran sonrisa del rostro…

_**A/N: **__Chicos!... este fue el penúltimo episodio! Tan cerca del final… Agradézcanle a LindsayWest por insiprarme y bla bla bla… no quiero hacer muy largo esto asi que Agradecimiento a :_

_Victoriousnaomi por dejar siempre un review gracias por leer la historia la respuesta a tu pregunta la acabo de escribir un poquito mas arribita c:_

_Ourobos life Gracias por tu review me ayuda mucho en esos detalles que me dices Gracias si fue semana de malas noticias pero ya paso Nos estamos leyendo amigo Besotes y Abrazototes nos estamos leyendo Cuidate c:_

_LindsayWest aaahh no no me vigiles imagina que en cada Tori o Vega de este capitulo estas tu ahí que ahí dice tu nombre, fue para ti c: no estamos hablando Besotes _

_karuraChan1 nuev lect r gracias por leer mi historia que bueno que te guste saludos c:_

_Yoshi no te preocupes esta historia se termina cuando abajito diga mi despedida c: espero y sigas leyendo _

_Yo (no soy yo esque asi se llama el usuario jajaja) .-. jaja amigo la historia es clasificación T asi que aunque quisiera no puedo jaja c: este capitulo es el mas fuerte que vas a ver pero si quieres que te recomiende una puedes leer con todo gusto Hormonas Alborotadas de Ourobos Life esa si es M asi como te gustan jajaja espero que aunque esta no tenga escenas fuertes la sigas leyendo c:_

_**Y bueno chicos, chicas besos y abrazos nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de mi historia c:**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ni Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :')**_

"Mi relación con ella"

_**Poco a poco me voy acercando a ti…**_

-Jade…

-No quiero hablar de eso Veg-la chica la miro con recelo al ver que la llamaría por su apellido-Tori

-¿Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo hasta que mi corazoncito aguante cierto?-una pequeña sonrisa salió de la chica de esos ojos profundos seguido después de un largo suspiro

-Lo se

-Te quiero mucho-se vieron a los ojos y una mirada de los ojos marrones enterneció algo en la otra chica

-No se como lo haces pero esta bien, lo que paso fue que

-No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes lista

-Y como no lo voy hacer si me muestras esa mirada…

_**Inocencia ¿Dónde?…**_

-Jade hay que ir a clase-

-Shh no hables-

-Pero-un ligero sonido penoso salió de la morena cuando su novia beso su cuello casi succionándolo

-En el pasillo no, p-por favor-un gruñido salió de la boca de Jade quien desesperada entrelazo sus manos y empujo a su ahora chica a donde ya es mas que obvio, el armario del conserje.

-¿Contenta? Ya estamos aquí ahora si me vas a dejar besar…-Tori la callo con un beso y como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió por la espalda de la ojiverde

-Shh-con mucha confianza la chica pálida levanto a tori y la sentó en el mueble para profundizar el beso

_**Hay unos ojos que si me miran…**_

-¡¿Como pudiste hacerlo?!-Tori caminaba a pasos largos por los pasillos de la escuela molesta con una Jade aun más enojada detrás de ella y sin importarles que todos estuvieran alrededor de ellas se gritaban mutuamente

-¡Ese chico te estaba coqueteando!

-¡Me pidió la hora!

-No puedo creer que creas esa tontería -Jade rodo los ojos molesta ante la según ella "tonta" excusa que Tori estaba dando, pero al menos había bajado un poco la voz

-¡No soy un objeto, yo puedo platicar si quiero con amigos o amigas!-Su novia se acercó y la acorralo contra el casillero posicionado detrás de ella

-Si pero recuerda-la mirada profunda de Jade hizo que la chica de pelo azabache tragara sonoramente y se mordiera el labio para evitar la tentación de tenerla tan cerca-tu eres MI novia MIA ¿estamos?-Tori asintió con la cabeza y sin poder contenerse masa esos ojos que la hacían temblar la beso

_**Ella es agridulce…**_

-No Jade ¡No lo leas!

-Vamos Vega! quiero saber que escribes en tu "Diario secreto"

-No es mio es personal, Jade dámelo!-Jade tenia el objeto en sus manos y corría por la habitación de Tori mientras que se burlaba juguetonamente de ella al ver que en el diario había un gran espacio dedicada mente solo para ella y que estaba dispuesta a leerla corrió hacia el baño y se encerró ante los gritos de enojo de su chica

_Jade: ella es dura, fría, hermosa, ella simplemente es como un dulce que puede ser picoso pero tiene ese ligero sabor a azúcar que lo hace muy rico_

_Es un misterio, pero que puedo hacer es la única chica que quiero_

_Me trata duro y luego suave pero ambas con esos ojos que reflejan que me quiere y que me protegen de quien sea que trate de arruinar la relación que comenzó gracias a todas mis insistencias_

_La he soñado, demasiadas veces ella esta ahí con su típica ropa y riendo suavemente lo que hace que despierte con una sonrisa en mi rostro…otras veces bueno son sueños que no son muy inocentes y para una chica buena como yo, comprenderé son vergonzosos pero ella despierta todas esas cosas en mi y ay etapas en la vida en que un adolescente empieza a tener cambios en el cuerpo y las hormonas están muy deschavetadas…_

_-_¡Lo logre!-Tori por fin había podido abrir la puerta del baño-Dame ese diario West!-Jade se levanto rápidamente hacia su novia y la beso

-T-te quiero…demasiado, también sueño contigo mucho y -y…

-N-no se lo que quieres oír de mi parte, pero creo que esto te hará feliz-sus frentes estaban juntas y respiraban pesadamente por el beso…-No hay nadie en casa…

_**Que de raro tiene…**_

Una cara hermosa un cuerpo de diosa me hicieron caer… ¿que de raro tiene que me esté muriendo por una chica como ella?

_**Loca por ti amor…**_

Sabes que estoy loca por ti amor, tienes ese algo diferente

Es esa clase de ¿amor? Que puede tenerme como tu esclava pero no es así por que esto es sano y quiero también saber lo que sientes…

Todo el tiempo que te miro, que te beso mi corazón salta que puedo hacer se siente tan bien ¿Qué puedo hacer? He empezado a enamorarme…

_**Discutir…**_

-Cada respiro que das…

Cada Movimiento Qué haces…

Cada enlace que rompes…

Cada paso que das…

Estaré Mirándote

Cada Día es sencillo si siempre es así, como una costumbre

Cada Palabra Que dices…

Cada Juego que haces…

Cada noche que permaneces aquí…

¿No puedes ver? me perteneces y así será siempre mientras estés a mi lado Vega- fueron palabras de la fría pero hermosa West después de una gran pelea que habían sufrido por primera vez estas dos chicas ¿Quién cometió el error? ¿Qué paso?

-No me gusta que hayas desconfiado de mí

-Yo confié en ti, pero no confié mucho que digamos en el estúpido de Beck que ha intentado acercársete

-Él era nuestro amigo…

-Tu bien lo dijiste ERA, pero dejo de serlo cuando me comenzó a odiar por rechazarlo es un idiota no se como me pude fijar en el

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya es una estupidez que te haya levantado la voz pero es mas estúpido que nos estemos peleando por el

_**La manera que solíamos ser y lo que somos ahora…**_

-¿Recuerdas cuando me tiraste café encima?-Tori y Jade estaban viendo una película de terror recostadas en el sillón de la casa de Jade ya a casi medianoche

-¿Por qué te encanta recordar cosas malas?

-No son cosas malas es nuestro pasado-la pálida volteó sus ojos a los de la morena y acerco su rostro a poco centímetros de ella

-¿Nunca te han dicho cosas como "Nunca mires hacia atrás solo hacia delante" o tonterías como esas?

-Si pero no siempre lo aplico

-Pues deberías

-Oye! A veces los recuerdos son cosas importantes, me gusta pensar en los momentos que pasábamos discutiendo pero yo siempre tenia que parar de hacerlo por que me gustaba verte enojada y a veces eso me ponía…-los ojos de Tori se abrieron ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-¿Te ponía que?

-N-nada

-Me encantas Vega-una sonrisa tímida salió de la boca de Tori

-Y… tu a mi West

_**Todo lo que siento…**_

Me gustas así como eres tu y tu personalidad, no puedo pensar si te acercas a mi, me haces desear cosas que nunca pensé y me olvido de quien soy porque contigo pierdo todo lo que demuestro por fuera lo que soy solo tu lo sabes y quiero que veas hasta muy dentro de mi, me tienes soy tuya no me dejes ir quiero estar contigo…

Me encantas y mas, me enciendes toda y no puedo evitarlo haces olvidarme de todo los problemas y lo mejor creo que me estoy enamorando Atentamente. Tori (o para ti Vega)

_**FIN**_

_**A/N:¿Demasiado romántico? ¿Bonito? ¿Hermoso? ¿Feo? ¿Horrible? Jajá no se enserio que les pareció díganme con confianza, este fue mi primer Fanfic y bueno feliz y también triste por que llego a su fin, con muchas ideas para una nueva historia pero muy revueltas así que tengo que acomodarlas para tener algo fijo mientras tanto publicare one-shots asi que no crean que los abandono jaja enserio mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por todos sus apoyos comentarios los tengo muy bien grabados los aprecio mucho se les quiere (de mi parte) y bueno aquí van gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios:**_

victoiousnaomi gracias a ti por siempre dejar review y tmb por que fuiste la primera

dianna 0012

Ouroboros Life

Martucky96

Mas alla de la realidad

LindsayWest

lili

yoshi

caprigirl

Yo

karuraChan1

sa-chan

**Agradecimientos especiales: LindsayWest, Ouroboros Life.**


End file.
